Lone wolf no more
by Sesshylovers
Summary: What happens when a girl comes bashing into Forks? How will Seth Clearwater be when he imprints on her? and what if there's a boy already running for her? pov: Alessia
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

point of view: Seth Clearwater

I sighed closing my textbook, these days turned to be bland. _I just wish for something to happen._ I thought getting up off my bed. It's been two years since Sam and Emily got married, they have a baby boy on the way, just seven months left. Paul and Rachel's wedding is in three months time.

Leah, my own sister, has imprinted with Collin in Sam's pack. Who knew that she could imprint on a fellow wolf. I was the only un- imprinted wolf left. So much about it being rare. With a sigh I walked down to the beach, it was February, still cold to humans.

No one was there, I could have told you that from my house but I still went. I walked to a special cliff that I broke my arm on when I was eight.

I let my bare feet touch the water. I picked up seashells and through them into the cold sea. I was about to throw another shell when something caught my eye.

It was a black sea shell, almost the size of my palm. It had dark red veins running beautifully through it. For some reason I put it in my shredded jean pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

_Home, home, home_! I thought getting my keys out. I opened the door to my old creaky house. I smiled at my father as I came in.

"How's grades?" he asked.

"A's, like usual" I said slugging my backpack onto the table in the living room.

"Good, after homework I have some books for you to read" dad said. I blinked and sighed. I turned around to look at him.

Dad was 5'9, tanned skin well for a vampire, curly wavy black hair like mine. He was wearing jeans and a white tee shirt. And his eyes were black.

"Father! You really need to feed tonight" I said frowning.

"I know, I will" he said smiling. My lips half twisted in return. When father smile your lips always wanted to smile back.

I quickly finished negative and positive numbers, too much diving, math homework and was working on my reading log when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said hesitating into the phone.

"Have you asked your dad yet? I got the ride!" Jainy said the second after I said hello.

"Um give me a second" I said putting the phone down.

"Dad?" I called up the stairs. In a blur he was on the top step.

"Yes?" he said.

"Well . . . You know about the eyebrow piercing we were talking about"

"Yes"

"Can I have the money to get it today?" I asked in a rush. He studied me for a time, only a vampire could have looked at you like that. He nodded and was on the bottom step in less than a second

"Keep on getting those grades" he said handing me the money. I smile up at him and said "Thank you!" as I walked back to the phone.

"He said yes" I said into the phone.

"Cool see you in 15" she said and hung up.

In those fifteen minutes I finished my science homework and started reading one of the books dad gave me to read. As I turned the first page a car horn honked. I quickly got up and grabbed my hoodie.

Her father Rohn, a muscular 6'4 man with a red mohawk, was driving. Her mother, black hair little bit past her shoulders, lots of tattoos. She was 4'8, and she was sitting in the passenger seat. Jainy, dark red hair to her shoulders straight, all most five feet tall. She was wearing a fancy blue shirt and black skinny jeans with black boots underneath. She was sitting in the back seat.

I met Jainy in 6th grade and quickly befriended her, we're inseparable. We're now 15 and in the end of ninth grade.

I got in the car beside Jainy.

"Happy?" I asked.

"You bet" was her answer. I nodded and looked out the window, it was raining. Once we got there she poured over nose rings. I had already picked my eyebrow ring. I picked a black ring.

"How come you didn't change?" Jainy asked as she picked a sliver dud.

"I forgot" I said glancing down. My black hoodie that I had since 3rd grade, the sleeve was sewn with blue thread, the left. I had jerked it out of my locker three years ago and it ripped. It was hiding my dark red school polo shirt. I was wearing skinny dark navy blue school pants, with my two year old shoes; they should be falling apart soon.

"Only you would forget that you're wearing that" she said.

"Wanna go first, or should I?" I asked.

"You." she said. I bit the inside of my lip and nodded.

"Ok, relax, everything's fine" the piercing girl said wiping my right eyebrow. I made a sound in the back of my throat and closed my eyes.

" Don't worry, it won't hurt at all" She said. yeah right! I think but nodded. She was probing my eyebrow. I felt cold wetness on my eyebrow; she was wiping my eyebrow with it. There was a pinch, she started moving it. It hurt like hell!

"Almost done" she said as Jainy sucked in a breath through her teeth.

"Oh God" Jainy muttered.

"Done" she said.

"Thanks" I said, it still hurt. I opened my eyes to see Jainy chewing her lip.

"Want to see?" the girl said.

"Not yet, your turn Jainy" I said getting up.

"Ok" Jainy said, she looked like she wanted to bolt.

"Hey" I said softly. She looked at me.

"After this we'll get ice cream" I said.

"Really!" she said, easily she forgot the evil looking gun coming to her nose.

"Yup, any kind you want, my treat" I said as she pierced Jainy.

"All done" she said before Jainy could reply.

"Ok, already!" Jainy said. I nodded. She skipped to see herself. She looked nice with the silver nose dud.

"Sweet! Ok let's get ice cream!" Jainy said grabbing my hand.

With a groan I walked in front of her. Why did I do that? Should have never offer her ice cream, but then she would have overly freaked if she saw that gun. I think as I took my hand out of hers. She was checking out boys as we went down the escalator.

"What kind?" I asked once we got in line at Burger King. She was looking around the food court.

"Chocolate" she said as she zoned in on a fourteen year old boy with light blond hair.

"May I take your order?" the cashier asked.

"One vanilla cone and a chocolate cone" I ordered.

"7. 50" he said. I handed him one five and three dollar bills. Soon we got our cones.

"Did it hurt?" Jainy asked looking at my eyebrow.

"No not really" I lied. She started bobbing her head to the music. I was staring at a crack in the pillar we were beside when I finished my cone. I opened my mouth to ask if she wanted to leave, but the blond cut in.

"Hi" he said checking Jainy out.

"Hello" Jainy all but purred. Oh god, I am not going to deal with this today I thought cleaning my hand again.

"Want to walk around for a bit?" he asked.

"Sorry bit we gotta go" I said not sorry at all.

"How about you just give me your name and number?" Jainy asked. I sighed.

"Ok" he said writing his name and number on a napkin.

"And you are?" he asked.

Jainy Jhons" she said smiling. I got up and started walking away.

"Wait up!" she said running after me.

"Why you do that?" she asked slightly puffing.

"I didn't want to watch you flirt today" I said walking into the parking lot.

"You're no fun. All because no one flirts with you, and not having a boyfriend don't mean you can't watch someone else" she said.

"Whatever" I said as her parents drove up. In the car she was already texting.

I looked out the car window and absentmindedly tapping the rhythm in the ratio with my foot. My mind was numb as always. Soon they drove up to my house.

"Thank you" I said waving. They drove away. I walked inside my house and changed into pj's, I wasn't planning on going anywhere. I grabbed the book and hit play on my play list. Good thing it's Friday I thought and watched my father walk out the door to hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Road Sick

Around page 100-190 I fell asleep on my book. What woke me were cold hands picking me up. "Hmmm, what time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"One in the morning" Dad said setting me down on my bed. I felt a pang of sadness, but it soon faded into numbness. He used to tuck me into bed every night, even leave on the nightlight when I was little even though I said that I wasn't afraid of the night.

"Thanks" I said as he walked away. Again I woke up, this time to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and hit the snooze button. It was 5:06 am. I knuckled the sleep out of my eyes and got up and made my bed. Still partly asleep I walked to the bathroom; the hot water woke me up a little when it pounded on my body. With my hair still really wet I got dressed into jeans and a black tee-shirt.

I couldn't help it; I crawled back into my bed. _I'll just be five minutes_, I thought closing my eyes. Instead of darkness that came with sleep was a clearing. It had lush green grass, spring flowers. It was beautiful, it was almost perfect. The only thing that wasn't cause the grass, the trees and flowers were crying in sorrow.

"Why?" I asked softly. The clearing cried harder, the middle of the clearing was bare of grass and flowers. I went to it and knelt down and touched the bare spot. It felt sickly of ashes. _Something was burnt here horridly, _rang through my mind dumbly.

The scent of my father carried to my nose, a warm summer breeze with a pinch of vanilla, and that horrid ash. The tress, grass,_ everything_ was morning- woeing for me.

"Why" I asked again, I was suddenly fearful of the answer to their care. This was my weirdest dream and most vivid, it felt too real to be real.

"Remember" the breeze whispered softly across my tanned flesh. I shut my eyes and breathed in all the scents I could. The damp soil, wet leaves and dewed grass, smells so lovingly then I smelled that ash, it made me want to retch.

I slowly blinked open my eyes and threaded my fingers through the damp grass, the water glistened onto my soft hand. Some color flinted through the most earthly colors of trees. The color- or thing was huge and was sandy colored. The thing stopped half was across the clearing mostly hidden behind the tress. It was a wolf taller than a human. _A shapeshifter, but there can't be any left!_

I was shocked painfully from my dream at the screeching of my alarm. I blinked quickly and rolled off my bed and caught myself from landing on my butt. The dream haunted my mind as I walked down the long stairs. _It was just a nightmare, nothing else._ I made myself some hot honey tea, thinking only of the dream. I was re-running the dream over in my mind when I realized that dad was putting packed boxes in our light blue truck.

"I want you to finish those books A.s.a.p." Dad called out. I turned to look at the stack of thick books, don't get me wrong I loved books- fictional books. I sighed and glared at them.

"We have to move?" I called out knowing that we had to. I knew this would end really soon, this was the longest we ever stayed in one place.

"Yes. . . _There're _coming" Dad said going up the stairs in a streak.

"What place have you picked?" I asked

"Forks in Washington D.C . . . There are some vampires that might be able to help me, and it'll hopefully be a safe place for you." Dad said coming back from the truck. I nodded and grabbed the huge five leather bound books and followed dad to the truck.

Dad can tell when danger is coming . . . the bigger the danger the more he has to feed. I put the books on the seat and walked back to grab the rest of the tea and put it in a bottle. And so I opened the book as the truck bolted out of our old drive way. Yes I could go with the weird silence that was always there but eh, I turned on the country station knowing dad hated country music.

Two hours later I almost finished the book and had to really go to the bathroom, I shouldn't of drank all of the tea so quickly. And I was getting really car sick.

"Bathroom" I said turning a page, the words were rolling before my eyes. It was no use I marked the page and closed it. I crossed my legs and fidgeted, I really had to pee. Dad chuckled lightly and drove into a gas station. I was making a humming sound softly as I walked back to the truck. Really I was too numb to feel sad at having to move.

"Paula!" I blinked quickly as my dad yelled my name. Dad was the only one to call me by my middle name. He quickly and painfully grabbed my arm and yanked me to him. A fast slap of wind hit my body._ I almost got ran over by a car . . . again._ I thought emotionlessly.

"Why the hell didn't you look at the rode? Do you hear me Paula?" he said shaking me lightly. I yanked out of his grasp and walked to the truck. I turned the music up very loud and started reading. It was about the Great wars of the shapeshifters and werewolves. The shapeshifters thought werewolves to be shit so they went and almost killed them all. Then three hundred years later they made a pact of peace. And so seven years later the vampires came in and started killing our already small numbers. They mostly killed the werewolves though; they also wanted to kill the females more. No females no pups, smart plan- almost.

My grandmother was one of the last females. My grandfather was a wolf shapeshifter and grandmother a werewolf. My mother was protected my both races, she was a very rare half breed. When it came to werewolves the gift comes from the mother. If father was a werewolf and the mother human that kid would have the senses and power but would not change.

When my mother was the age of fifteen she ran away. She found dad and fell in love with him even though he was a bloodsucker. Less than a year later she got pregnant. It was my fault she died. She had lost too much blood because she was almost killed when she was giving birth to me, then she died after she held me and named me. Father quickly bound my abilities, so now I am just human.

Even though my father is a vampire I am not.

My hand wandered to my necklace under my shirt. It was mother's gift to me. I know dad blames me too about her death, sometimes I'll see him looking at me with hate and disgust. Then dad's sister died protecting me. The only reason dad keeps me with him is because of the last words she said to him.

I quickly dropped my hand, if he caught me with mum's necklace he'd take it away and break it. _I wish you were here, oh I wish so much. I wish to know what you looked like, your skin color, what you were like. I wish I knew you._ The only reason I knew so much about my family is because of dad's sister Katherine, her full name was Katherine Aunna Hewitt.

I read till it was too dark to read, he didn't stop for supper. I reclined the seat and looked up at the star- y sky and took a sleeping pill. I don't really remember what time it was when my eyelids got too heavy.

What woke me up was me hanging half off the car seat; I didn't even know I could fall off the car seat. Dad had stopped at a gas station again, so I grabbed my duffel bag and got ready for the day in the dirty restroom. I avoided the mirror as I got ready for the day. I was putting my hair in a low ponytail as I walked to the truck. I was wearing a white tee- shirt with black ripped blue jeans and my trusty black hoodie.

I was reading that darned book still when dad come into the truck and handed me an ice coffee.

"Thank you" I said softly and took a sip of it and nodding slightly in his direction.

"How long till we get there" I asked.

"Tomorrow night" He said and turned the radio back on. With a sigh I changed the station. The Howling by Within Temptation was on. He scowled but didn't change it. I put down the book I just finished and opened the next fat leather bound book. This one was about the Shapeshifters again. The others were about the origin of vampire, shapeshifters and werewolves. The fourth was about witches and fifth about the different Gods of the shapeshifters and werewolves.

Around lunch I had to stop reading, everything was rolling around and I felt like I was going to throw up. I lay back in the seat and closed my eyes, didn't get enough sleep last night so slipped right into that vivid, too vivid dream.

The wolf was their again, he moved to the very edge of the clearing. I could now see his whole body. His huge paw prints were left in the soft mud, as if to say 'I'm here, I'm here, and I'm here!' He was studying me with those black- brown eyes, they were beautiful, so was he. I held still and watched him watch me. He walked closer to me, maybe ten or seven feet away from me. He had cut off jeans tied to him hind leg. He inched forward again.

He stood up on his hind legs, stretching his whole body. He was going to change into his human form. A slight sound reached my ears, instinct reinforced my previous idea. Just as he was about to change I was once again shocked out of my dream. Dad was beeping the horn.

"Ass Hole!" he snarled out the window. I sighed as disappointment gripped my heart. I ached to see him, I had no clue why. Even though it was a dream I wondered who he was. I shook my head slightly and dove into that boring book. By dusk I only had three chapters left. I turned the radio up a little and finished the book. _Two down, three to go_ ran through my mind as I gazed up at the bright stars against the dark sky of different hues, I stayed like that for two and half hours. Sometime around one am I fell asleep.

I woke up to a turkey hill. _At least it isn't a gas station_ I thought with a smile. I grabbed my duffel bag and got ready for the day in another dirty bathroom, I just wanted to take a shower and curl up in a nice bed. I was wrapped in a long sleeved grey shirt and warm jeans and a low ponytail when I crawled back into the truck.

I didn't open another book; it was too early in the morning for a boring book. I listened to music numbly. When dad came back in, you could tell he just fed again by how red his eyes glowed, and pointedly looked at the book.

"Where exactly are we moving to?" I asked an hour later.

"La Push" he answered. I dug around in my brain thinking if I heard that name or even knew where that would really be, nothing came to mind. I sighed and shrugged.

"Do I have to read the other books?" I asked once I finished that book, this one was the smallest. I once again felt like I was going to up heave.

"I expected you to have them done by seven" dad said coldly. I glanced at the clock, it was nine am. _The car sickness does make it hard to read_ I thought about growling at him but thought better. As I read I was glad I didn't eat anything.

By chapter four my stomach was rumbling, dad stopped at a Wendy's. He left the keys in the car as he went in. Awhile later he came out with a cheeseburger with nothing on it besides the meat.

"Thanks" I said. _Ewww!_ Ran through my mind as I dipped at it, it was horrible. Time went really slowly as I forced myself to eat it. As I was on the last bites I once again wondered what he would look like. _The clearing had cried less and relaxed more when he came, why? Why do I care so much? Eh._ I thought opening the book _again_. I would have it done in about three four hours. My head and stomach was rolling horridly, but I finished the book by four. Leaned back and let the music wash over me.

Somehow six hours flew by, and I only knew that because the "We're here" jostled me into awareness. I opened the door and slipped into darkness, I could still see- barely. I grabbed all the stuff I could carry and walked into the house. I laid out my stuff and un raveled my sleeping bag took a sleeping pill and zonked right out.

"Wake up" a voice drifted to my ears with my sleeping bag ripped from under me.

"Huh?" I said laying face down on the cold wooden floor.

"Get ready for school" dad commanded.

"No homeschool?" I asked hoping that was not the case, I really liked sleeping in.

"It starts at Seven thirty, it will take you have an half hour to get there, its six now. Get. The. Hell. Up." dad growled. I laid there a second longer just to get on his nerves and sat up.

"How long are we staying here?" I asked as I was about to take the quickest shower of my life. With my tooth brush with too much tooth paste in my mouth, and I set my alarm clock. I ran back to the bathroom to spit the tooth paste out, it was too minty. I was blow drying my hair when dad called out "Hurry up!"

I glared at the wall and ran a brush through my dark brown- black curly- wavy hair. It was only a little bit past the middle of my back. I yanked on my school uniform and hoodie only to search for five minutes looking for my skull back pack.

"Here" dad said and shoved me out the door. He had a map that looked like someone made it in five seconds. At least he put the quickest route . . . good thing the lade marks were things like huge hedge or something. I finger combed my hair and put it in a low and loose ponytail. I only walked ten minutes before I took cover into my hoodie; it wasn't near this cold in Lancaster. _But you're in stupid La Push, who the hell named this town. Wait- where's my damned mp3? Uh oh dad will kill me if I don't find it!_

I stood looking for my mp3 for a good five minutes before I found it, I turned it on and quickly- more like power walked to school. I made it just as the bell rang for students to go in. it was living hell just making it to the front office even though there wasn't a lot of kids in this school. Maybe 70-100?

"Um . . . Hello?" I said hesitating at the door of the office.

"Your Alessia Rodriquez I presume" the lady said.

"Yes" I said softly.

"John didn't give you your schedule or anything did he?" she said kindly. It took me awhile to realize she meant dad.

"Nope" I said looking at her hopefully. And so she explained where everything was and gave me everything I needed.

"Thank you" I said smiling and floundered around to look for my locker. Like a shadow I drifted into my first class, it was math. I hate math. No one noticed me as I put on my id. I had drawn two pages worth of chibies when lunch came; I knew everything that was being taught already.

I was holding my book like it could be my shield when I hesitated at the frame of the cafeteria. With a sigh I snuck into line for lunch. It was weird to see everyone sit where they wanted, where did that leave me?

I slinked to an empty table near the least people. It was also the farthest away from the loud people. I hunched my shoulders slightly and gladly ate my food and read. Sadly soon the bell rang for lunch to end.

Like everyone else I rushed to get my stuff and went to class. This class was science that meant running up two flights of stairs. Needless to say my legs were sore. I just made it into class as the bell rung. This was the first class that the teachers called out names.

People where looking around when Alessia Rodriguez was called out, the teacher even said my name wrong.

"It's Alessia Rodriquez" I said glaring at my book but knew blush was on my high cheekbones. Some kids even turned to look at me. The teacher continued going down the list heedless to what I said. I smiled grimly as the teacher put up the unite that I already passed.

I was getting my stuff out of my locker; it was finally the end of the school day that someone finally talked to me.

"Hey, what's it like being new?" the boy asked. He had light brown hair and blue eyes, he was about four inches taller than me.

"Sucks like hell" I said bluntly.

"But you get to meet all new people" he said.

"And leave everything you grew accustomed to. . . have to fight to have someone to talk to" I said with a sulking glare.

"Sorry who are you?" I asked.

"Dekon" He said smiling.

"Goodbye Dekon" I said and walked away. I followed the way I came to school but jaywalked. Once I got home I wanted to drop to the floor and pass out, instead I did homework. After homework I helped dad make tacos.

"So. . . What about this coven?" I asked to start conversation.

"They're very . . . different .They drink animal blood" Dad said. I wrinkled my nose at the animal part.

"Animal!" I shuttered slightly. He chuckled, inwardly I grinned.

"Is Dekon a werewolf name?" I asked getting plates out.

"Yes, it means deconstruction. Is there a werewolf at your school?" he asked.

"Um. . . I don't know" I said.

"Stay away from him anyway" he growled.

"Ok" I said disappointed, he was the _only_ one to talk to me. I got myself a taco as dad put the rest in the fridge. I ate slowly, savoring the taste. After I finished I washed the dishes.

Authors Note: Yes this was really boring but eh, you need a boring part for something good to come. I am so sorry that this took forever to come out! I had everything written on note book paper but I couldn't write it. I changed a lot ~/~ SORRY BUT I'LL BE GONE TO FLORDIA FOR TWO WEEKS, there it's done.

j1u29~ thank you for liking my oc :3 3 Seth

smexyfluffy1~ ^_^ here, even tho it took bout what two months T.T


	4. Chapter 4

"If opportunity doesn't knock, build a door" ~Milton Berle

Chapter four 

I sighed forlornly out the frosting window and held tighter to the hot cup, I would have to run out that door in a few moments. The small note on the table smiled up at me with my father's handwriting on it.

Alessia,

I will be gone until nightfall. I have gone to talk with the Cullen's, please be careful and don't talk to that boy. Burn this note when you're done.

Xox,

Dad

I got up off the cold seat and turned on one of the burners and placed the note on the red hot spiral. I swear dad was paranoid, we just moved here- they won't find us _that_ fast.

All I had to do now was grab my back pack and walk out the heavy oak door. I didn't want to leave the warm house but I placed my half full cup of hot cocoa in the sink and zipped up my hoodie and put in my ear buds. I would have to ask dad for a real coat, he burnt the old one before we moved.

My mind swam with the music screaming in my ears as I marched onto the hell hole. I littered at the edges of the high school and watched them goof around and laugh. I felt so out of place here, I just wanted to leave. I sighed softly and watched a small puff of air stream out of my mouth, it was only five degrees today, and I was _dying_ of the cold in this hoodie.

"Hey!" was voiced near me but I just stood there not realizing that he was talking to me. Not soon after that a tan hand moved swiftly in front of my eyes. I jerked back like I was hit and ripped out an ear bud and glared at the boy. He just looked on with amusement in his bright blue eyes.

I glared at him harder and waited for him to talk. He was wearing a peacoat the color of a stormy sky and shoved his hands in his pocket. His brown hair glinted with drops of water and it fell neatly on his forehead.

"What?" I asked when he just took me in with his blue eyes.

"I think I have a coat that might fit you, do you want it?" He asked me and smiled a bright full toothed smile; the whiteness of his teeth was a contrast to his tan skin. I let out a humorless laugh, why would someone want to help _me_? I only knew him for one day for gods sake.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked with a small shake of my head.

"What, you never heard of someone helping another?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You've only know me for a day, and not unless that person wants something in return." I said turning away, the doors were opening.

"I just don't want you freezing your ass off_, pequeña diosa_." He said and walked in front of me. I felt a blush swarm up my face.

"Don't call me that!" I call to his disappearing back. But _pequeña diosa_ ran in my ears, why would he call me little goddess? I shook my head and glared in the direction he had walked. Boys were just trouble.

I walked quickly to my class and rubbed my cold hands together, but my thoughts were on the boy and dad's warning. My classes went fast and before I knew it I was shuffling my way to lunch.

My brain was in the state of being awake enough to make my body function and that was it. And it seemed that the universe didn't want that for loud laughter rang out and before I knew it a big thing that looked like mashed potatoes were flying my way. I stopped dropped and rolled away before it could hit me, but the person behind me wasn't so lucky.

A shriek stopped the chattering and I turned around to see a tall young woman with short red hair lightly tanned skin and huge almond shaped eyes that were hazel. Her eyes were shooting sparks.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!" came from her glossed lips. I flinched at the screech and found fingers being pointed at me. Her eyes shifted to me in a split second. _Ah shit imma die by a red headed bitch!_

"I don't even have food." I said and stood up to my full height, which was a head shorter than her. I looked down my nose at her, and it was hard concerning her height. She took a step towards me when suddenly Dekon was there.

"Wow a sis no need to freak out, just get one of your girls to lend you a shirt." He said, but it didn't help that he was barely holding back laughter. Her lip curled and she looked like she was going to scream a line of curses when Dekon trained his blue eyes on me.

"Come on _pequeña diosa_, she won't bother you again." He said and grabbed my hand; I just knew my face was the reddest it could get. I couldn't help the surreal feeling I had; it was as if my life turned into an anime show that I often loved to watch.

"Don't call me that." I said softly turning my face away. He just ignored that and started walking to the lunch line.

"I'm not hungry." I lied and tried to pull my hand away, thank the gods that my blush was going away. He raised an eyebrow at me and as if on cue my stomach grumbled.

"Oh really? I think you just ratted out your own lie." He said grabbing a tray.

"I am not hungry." I said with more anger in my voice, how was it that he broke my composure so fast? I ignored my stomach; I had forgotten my lunch money on the counter.

"Fine. But you have to stay in line with me." He said with a smile. I snorted and turned my eyes away from the food before me. I followed him quickly in the line and hated every minute of it, but soon he had his tray of food.

"Follow me." He said and started weaving through the loud crowd. I felt like a midget, every one of these boys were taller than me and I was only five six! What the hell did they give these boys?

"Oi! Took you long enough. "A tall blonde haired male called out when we reached the table. I hid behind Dekon, why was I even here? I was going to get my ass handed to me for sure. Dekon moved to the side to try to reveal me but I just shadowed him. After a moment of that he voiced his frustration.

"Come on, _pequeña diosa_ get your wide ass from behind me."

"That is not my name! And my ass _is not that big_!" I snarled at him and he turned and met my glare for his own, expect that he couldn't keep a straight face. I turned my face away. It felt like my stomach had fire in it and I had a rush of adrenaline. Was this what anger felt like? How could I forget feelings like this?

"Now will you corporate?" he asked biting down on his laughter. Did he find anything not funny?

"No." I declared and lifted my chin up and looked down my nose the best I could at him.

"Come onnnnnnnnn, don't be bitchy." He whined. I turned on my heel and started to walk away.

"Hey, Hey, hey sorry, hey please will you just listen?" He said as he followed me.

"No, I don't even know you. I don't even know why I followed you here." I said.

"Well I did stop my sister from beating down on you, no? Hey I thought you wanted friends?" he said cheerfully.

"I never said that. I don't need friends, their overrated." I said weaving through a small cluster of people.

"Fine be that way, just to let you know I will not let this go." He said with a smirk. That made me glare at him _again_.

"Don't you dare threaten me." I hissed.

"I would never do that, _pequeña diosa_, what would ever make you think that. I am wounded from your harsh words." He said putting a hand on his chest. I snorted.

"Goodbye." I called over my shoulder and sashayed away.

Nothing really noteworthy happened after that, I just took a test, took notes and all that jumble mumble. And then gym came around and I just wanted to go to bed.

I changed into my gym clothes, a huge white shirt and bright neon green shorts that barely came to my knees, and wished dearly that I had not forgotten my lunch money. I ran the warm up just like everyone else when a quick 'accidental' shove to my shoulder made me aware of the red head from lunch- Dekon's older sister.

"You won't get away with what you did. I promise you that." She said eyes flashing hazel lightening. She passed me quickly. After that I made sure I had some distance from her, werewolf or no- girls are dangerous.

When I walked home I made sure that I was hyperaware of my surroundings, you can't be too careful, eh? Dad was still gone by the time I arrived home.

**Authors notes: sorry that this took so long to get out. I just did have a clue what I wanted to do with it now that I lose my notebook. For people who didn't know; I moved with my dad and then moved houses, did midterms and am now getting settled with my stories. Thanks for waiting sooo long for this chapter- I promise that I will keep up with it. Sorry that this chapter is short too. **

**THANKS:**

**TheSecretWriter-1234**

**smexyfluffy1**

**feaashley**


	5. Chapter 5

"A day is a day and is not good or bad unless you think so."

Chapter Five

I drowned my frosted cup of coffee quickly and shivered as water from my still damp hair ran down my neck and back. I glanced at the clock and sighed, I still had an hour and a half until I had to go to school. I had awoken early from the dream with the clearing and spirit wolf; my mind must be really trying to tell me something for how many times I have had the dream.

I placed my empty coffee cup and empty cereal bowl in the sink and turned the water as hot as it could. My hand rested on the sides of the sink as I kind of crumpled into it. The hot steam rose from the water but I just breathed it in. I would have to look what it all meant on the school computer, oh well.

After I was done with the dishes I dried my hair the best I could with a towel and ripped out things from my closet. I found out the hard way that this school has no uniform. I mauled through my clothes before I decided to pick a light green shirt that showed monkeys turned into humans and then into the stage before. The man said; Go back we fucked up! The one after him looked the same as the monkey but said Yolo and swag. I shoved myself into light jeans and green shoes that started to have holes in them.

After that I just cleaned, I mopped the floors, cleaned the counters- twice, checked my homework, looked at the news, drank another cups of coffee and was where I was now, sitting on the couch eating a bag of chips and having my mp3 blaring in my ears and my timer set.

The timer scared me half to death and I was about to run out the door before I remembered my lunch money. I walked back put the money in my pocket and was about to walk out again when I went back for my umbrella and was out the door of course until I remembered my id so I walked all the way which wasn't that far.

So in the end I ended up barely making into my class in time but made it none the less. My classes flew by and lunch came. I smiled and then really looked at the food and grinned like a fool, they had real subs! I got my food and then stopped dead; I had nowhere to sit. I looked this way and then that way and ended up walking to the least populated table.

Turns out I must have bad luck for I started choking as people slid in beside me, the person pated me on the back and I turned to the person with a blush burning on my cheeks.

"Don't scare people like that!" I cried as he laughed.

"Aw I didn't mean to _pequeña diosa_." He said patting my back lightly again. I turned away and grumbled a go away. He only started to eat his food as his friends joked around and were being typical teenagers. Somehow Dekon had me laughing with everyone else and I felt okay and had a grin on my face as I walked to my next class.

It was raining by the time school let out and I was so glad I had my umbrella.

"Hey wait up!" The now becoming familiar voice said as I merged into the crowd of people. He caught up quickly and walked with me in silence. He finally spoke up as we were about to part ways.

"Do you understand the math homework?"

"Yeah."

"Can you help me with it?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because . . ." I trailed off.

"Come on; work on our homework on the fourth beach." He said grabbing my arm.

"But it's raining!"

"Where else would you go?"

" . . . No boys are allowed in the house."

"Then let's go on your porch."

"No, ask someone else."

"No! I'm asking you."

". . . No." I said.

"Pllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeee." He pleaded giving me the puppy eyes.

"Fine, but you're staying on the porch."


	6. Chapter 6

"**We are all children in the end."**

Chapter Six

The porch was flooded, water streamed down from the broken panels in small rivers and I shivered.

"I guess we get to go inside." Dekon said like it was nothing walking up my steps not caring of the water. Embarrassment filled my body as I quickly looked away from his form; I was not in a million years allowed to let a boy into the house even if dad wasn't here.

"Come on _pequeña diosa_, its freezing!" he said and that threw out whatever suspicion that he was a werewolf out the window. I made my feet work and with cold wet hands I opened the door and set the umbrella down by the door.

"Sorry that there's not much things… we did just move in." I said glaring at the tile floor like it was the reason for this doomed homework session.

"It's okay. Hey, don't be so somber!" He said lightly punching my shoulder.

"I'm not somber!" I said and punched him back. He laughed and put down his backpack.

"Sure, wanna prove that?" he asked.

"Ha, like I need to prove anything to you." I said starting for the kitchen.

"Why'd ya ask me?" I asked dumping my math folder onto the table with a pencil.

"What would you say if I said I wanted to see your house?" he said placing his stuff down.

"You're an idiot." I said dropping my backpack on the floor.

"Ah, my heart is broken!" he said placing his hand on his heart and gasped dramatically. I giggled softly and then glared at myself for it.

"Good, stay that way." I said and pushed his chair and he was laughing as the chair toppled with him in it. I shook my head and turned to my room, these clothes were cold! Urgh.

I quickly closed my door and shook my head; I was crazy for letting him to the house! Daddy was gonna have a titty attack if he found out. No he was never home there for he wouldn't know. What if I got murdered would he know? I snorted softly and turned around and smiled.

There was a single bed with green covers shoved up against the wall and a note on top of it.

_**I hope you love the bed. I will be going out of state for a while for work.**_

_**Be safe, **_

_**Love Dad.**_

I smiled and ran a hand over the bed and shook my head. All my hate of him dissolved in that moment as my fingers touched the fabric. Maybe he would know if I was down. I quickly threw on some warm clothes and headed for the kitchen again.

I paused at the door of the kitchen and just looked at everything for a moment. The rain was pounding on the window in the perfect melody. The light was dull but pulled of a cozy amount. Dekon was slung across the cold seat, his brown hair was almost black in the lighting and his bright blue eyes were trained on something. My eyes turned to it and gasped.

"Give it back!" I said snatching my sketch book blushing to the roots of my hair. He laughed softly and turned his eyes to me and I clenched the book more to myself.

"So fairies, hmmm? Would never have known you were that kind of person." He said and I sputtered.

"Stay out of my stuff." I said closing the notebook and throwing it on my bed. Few moments later I was seated at the table and going over the homework. He made sounds of agreement and it took him awhile to get it. I had to go over it a few times with him before he smiled a sharp smile.

"You did this before." He said poking me.

I slapped his hand and grinned back "Yeah last year."

"Why?" He asked writing down his answers.

"I learnt from someone older." I said getting up and going to the refrigerator.

"Would you like an orange?" I asked looking at the new food in it; another note lay on top of the fruits.

"Yeah." He said as I grabbed the note and two oranges. I threw his at him and heart him batch it as I opened the letter. Two hundred dollars smiled up at me with dad's handwriting on a small paper. Only one line was scrawled on it.

_**Make it last a few months or get a job.**_

I pocketed the money and threw away the note and started peeling the orange. I paused a second before eating it and smelled it and grinned and brought my mouth down on its soft colored flesh. I closed my eyes as the sweetness filled my mouth and knew I would finish these oranges before two weeks were over.

"So what do you do all day?" he asked as I was taking another bite and all but died on it. I couldn't tell him that most of the time I just sat listening to music not thinking. I only did that because I was afraid of walking out the door. No I couldn't tell him anything really.

"Draw, read, clean, walk outside, listen to music… anything really." I lied partly and looked at his reaction.

"You don't have a TV or laptop?!" he asked disbelieving so.

"Go look around and tell me if you see one." I said looking down at the math questions.

"Okay I will." He said and got up. I stayed where I was and worked on my math with ease. He was gone for a good five minutes before he came back and shook his head.

"You have to be kidding me! No TV or laptop . . . anything." He said sitting down in the seat again. I shrugged and looked at the clock, it was already five o'clock.

"What time do you have to go home?" I asked staring down at the paper.

"Nine o'clock at the latest." He said and grinned.

"What?" I asked not liking the look he had.

"Let's play tag!" he said.

"Why? A house is no such place to do those things and we're teens now . . . that's kid stuff." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Haha _pequeña diosa_. Learn how to live a little!" he said and was out of his seat. Before I knew it I was out of my seat and running away from his outstretched hands. So the game of cat and mouse began.

**A/N: I thought that was a nice note to let this chapter go and wanted to thank you all for following this story and hope you continue to do so and review. Thanks you feaashley for reviewing on chapter four = 3 **


End file.
